


L'annonce

by Nawi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Diabète à prévoir, Fluff, M/M, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nawi/pseuds/Nawi
Summary: UA Sabriel tout fluffy. Sam et Gabriel vont chercher Castiel à la garderie et il a un cadeau pour Gabriel
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	L'annonce

Samuel Winchester (plus communément appelé Sam ou bien Sammy bien qu’il détestait ce surnom) accompagnait son… Il ne savait pas trop quoi, Gabriel était décidément plus qu’un meilleur ami mais il n’était pas encore « officiellement » ensemble, à la garderie pour aller chercher son petit-frère Castiel. Leur père Chuck était un écrivain qui commençait à se faire connaître, par conséquent il n’était pas très présent en ce moment.

  


Sam et Gabriel s’était connu au collège, le Winchester avait beaucoup déménagé et était arrivé dans sa nouvelle et dernière ville (avant l’université) en cours d’année et c’était par conséquent retrouvé victime de certains bizutages propre au nouveau mais Gabriel avait trouvé cette situation injuste (probablement que sa tête d’élan perdu l’avait attendrit) et l’avait pris sous son aile (c’est rigolo parce qu’en vrai c’est un archange). Depuis ils était devenus meilleurs amis et même un peu plus.

  


La famille Novak était un peu devenu sa deuxième famille car sa mère était morte dans l’incendie qui avait détruit leurs premier foyer et cela avait entraîné leurs nombreux autres déménagements, menant à cette ville se Sioux Fall où il avait rencontré Gabriel (Gabe ou Gaby pour les intimes) et où son père avait trouvé un travail en tant que mécanicien que son frère assistait maintenant qu’il était en âge de travailler, laissant Sam seul donc il passe beaucoup de temps chez son ami.

  


Donc ils allaient chercher Castiel le petit dernier des 6 Novak, Lucifer et Michael, les jumeaux, Raphaëlle, Gabriel, Balthazar et donc enfin Castiel. Leur mère était partie avec un autre homme peu de temps après la naissance de Castiel car Chuck se concentrait principalement sur ses écrits.

  


Sur le chemin ils discutait de tout un n’importe quoi s’embrassant légèrement, de petits baisers papillons.

  


Arrivés à la garderie, il cherchèrent Castiel qui arrivait du jardin où il avait cueilli une magnifique fleur jaune qu’il tendit à Gabriel en lui disant « Tiens, c’est pour ton amoureuse! » avec un grand sourire. Gabriel le remercia pris la fleur et la plaça dans la magnifique chevelure de Sam qui rougit comprenant le sous entendu, il l’acceptait complètement et comptait même le présenter comme petit ami « officiel ». Castiel interrogea Gabriel « Mais, pourquoi tu lui donne la fleur, c’est pas une fille. Sam rougit encore plus fort

-Bah tu vois pas qu’il a les même cheveux qu’une princesse Disney. Sam allait commencer à parler mais Gabriel le coupa. En plus c’est peu être pas mon amoureuse mais c’est mon amoureux. Sam rougit tellement qu’il avait atteint et même dépasser le rouge tomate.

-Ah, d’accord fit Cas’ » En rentrant chez les Novak, Sam reprit sa couleur naturelle et ils apprirent que Castiel avait fait de la pâte à sel et du dessin (une abeille qu’il offrit à Sam). Une fois à la maison, les deux grands ouvrirent la porte et Castiel rentra en courant et en criant « GABRIEL ET SAM ILS SONT AMOUREUX EUH !!!! » Sammy et Gabriel rirent et Sam dit en souriant : « Tu voulais pas le dire, TOI ?

-Si mais si Cas’ le fait c’est bien aussi. Expliqua Gabriel » Ils s’embrassèrent en montant dans la chambre.

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de cet OS m'est venue durant une balade en ville où avec un ami nous avons vu une fleur jaune et on l'a imaginé dans les cheveux de Sam et puisque qu'il a été établit que j'avais les même cheveux que lui il me l'a mit dans les cheveux et shippant le sabriel tout les deux, nous nous sommes mis dans la tête que c’était Gabriel qui lui avait mis la fleur dans les cheveux.   
> J'espère que ça vous aura plus.  
> Nawi


End file.
